Another Cake for the Road
by RemusGirl21
Summary: Another cake is delivered, but things will not be the same as before. Finally, he has someone to share his grief. JDCox


**Title: Another Cake For The Road**  
**Author: RemusGirl21 or katiegirlfics**  
**Rating: FR15 for language**  
**Warning: Slash Ahead!**

**Summary: Another cake is delivered, but things will not be the same as before. Finally, he has someone to share his grief. JDCox**  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own!**  
**  
Note: This is my first attempt at Scrubs fan fiction. I am a huge fan of the show, and an even larger one of JDCox slash. So, I thought I would try my hand at it! Oh well…enjoy! And please review!**  
_**  
Another Cake For the Road**_

"Dr. Kelso, I can't come in today."

"What in God's Name do you mean you can't come in? Now you listen here you little-"

"I got a cake…"

"What…you got a…what does that have to do with anything?"

"Goodbye Dr. Kelso."

"DON'T YOU DARE-"

JD quickly put down the phone, not wanting to hear his boss' curses. It was too much right now…with the cake…  
He slowly trailed his eyes towards the box he had put on his table. It was a simple, pink box, meant for happy occasions. But to his screwed up family, all it meant was pain. Cakes meant the death of someone you cared about. And this time…it was Dan…

Without even knowing it, because even in his right state of mind he would never do something like this, he picked up the phone and dialed the hospital again. It was a number he knew by heart, but only used under dire emergencies. This seemed an okay time.  
Minutes later his phone rang and he nearly fell over the couch to answer it.

"What the hell are you doing Newbie? You were supposed to be here and hour ago and Kelso is running around screaming at everyone and I will be damned if I have to miss my soaps because you need a 'personal day' so that you can catch up on all those beauty tips for the girls on the View! Now get your ass over here or I will have your head on a platter for the Devil Woman to eat!"

"Dr. Cox…I got a cake…"  
"So what you got a cake! It must be a special occasion for someone to…wait…did you just say you got a cake Newbie?"

"Yeah…"

"Shit…" JD could hear Perry cursing in the background as something slammed down on the ground.

"Carla! Get Gandhi!"

"NO! Perry! Please don't!" he screamed quickly into the phone, hoping to god that would stop him. He heard silence on the other line, then a click. He…was put on hold. Dr. Cox had actually put him on hold. JD slumped down on the couch, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"Who's the cake from Newbie?"

JD smiled slightly; Perry had not forgotten about him.

"It was from Mom…for Dan…"

"Shit Newbie…how did it…"

"He was sick…and he never told me…Mom just said that she came into his room yesterday and he was on his bed…not breathing…he didn't tell me Perry…God…why didn't he tell me? I could have helped him! I could have-"

"Don't you dare start that Patricia! Don't you even dare!" Dr. Cox bellowed into the phone, causing all the interns outside the room to jump and scatter in fear. JD jumped himself, his heart nearly bursting out of his chest.

"I'm sorry…I just can't…"

"I know Newbie…I know. Look…just let me hand out the work load and I can be there in an hour."

"Perry, don't go giving everyone your work just so you can come here!"

"What stops me from doing it any other day Newbie? Now shut your mouth and wait like a good girl for me to get home. Comprende?"

JD's lips quivered as more tears poured from his eyes. He nearly dropped the phone as shudders shook his small body.

"Newbie?"

"Please Perry…please just hurry…I need you here…"

"Don't worry Newbie. I will."

Later on that night, when most of his tears had finally been shed, JD snuggled into the older man's embrace. He didn't close his eyes; he rarely did when those kind of cakes come.

"Sleep Newbie."

"But-"  
Firm lips settled over his, cutting off his sentence instantly. JD struggled closer, not wanting to lose the warmth that had settled around him. He whimpered piteously when Perry pulled away, tears nearly coming to his eyes. The red headed man just sighed and wrapped his arms tighter, tucking the younger man's head underneath his chin.

"I said sleep JD."

"Okay…"  
_**  
THE END**_  
**  
Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!**


End file.
